objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDIA Randomized/Episode 21
intro* Eggy: Intro at the start of the episode? That's new.. Announcer: Yeah, yeah, but anyways, it's time for Cake at Stake. CAKE AT STAKE!!! Announcer: Ruby, Eggy, and Firey, last episode you three didn't get immunity. Let's see who's gonna get eliminated. Today we got 8 votes, also. Announcer: But first, let's see the likes. TV: Eggy (3 likes) Firey (1 like) Eggy: Yay! *spins wheel, gets a make over* Eggy: What does that mean? Announcer: It means you won't crack as easily, but you will look different. Eggy: Yay!! *changes* Wow, I look nice.. Announcer: Anyways, Eggy, with zero votes, you are safe. The cake is a test tube. *throws test tubes at immune contestants and eggy* Firey: *sigh* I know already, Firey, with 4 votes, you're eliminated. Then I get thrown in the TLC and yeah.. Announcer: Actually, you're wrong. Ruby is eliminated with 4 votes. Ruby: WHAT?! Please, please! Can I have a second chance, please please please!! Announcer: No. *ruby gets eliminated* Firey: Wha? I didn't expect that. What happened? Announcer: The viewers would have probably voted you out if you didn't bet 99 billion dollars. Firey: Wait, I be- NOO!!!! But I only have 30 bucks on me! Announcer: I'll take that. You still owe me $98,999,999,970. Firey: I got it! Who wants a ruby made statue! Bell: Me! Firey: That'll be $98,999,999,970. Bell: How about one billion dollars? I only have five billion, so yeah. Firey: Deal! *takes ruby out of the tlc and clones her, then turns them into a statue of bell* Bell: Here you go! Announcer: I'll take that, and you still owe me $97,999,999,970. Firey: Oh man! That was a bad decision! Announcer: Ha, ha, anyways, your next, and final challenge, is to do all the previous challenges we have done. The person who does all of the challenges wins, and if you fail, you have to start all over again. Go. Bell: This should be difficult... *firey, eggy, and book make it through the first challenge* Bell: Uhh, *bites on rope* *firey, eggy, and book make it through the second challenge* Bell: *Chews on yoyleberries and spits them out* *FEB (Firey, eggy, and book) make it through the third challenge* Bell: Are you kidding me, *bites all the bugs* *FEBMITTFC* (FEB, makes it through the fourth challenge) Bell: You know, now I wish I had more limbs. *FEBB (firey, eggy, book, and BELL) make it through the fifth challenge* (bell did the fourth one) Firey: Woah!! *trips off balance beam* AHH!!!! *dies* *firey gets recovered back at the first challenge* Firey: Oh no! *EBB make it through the sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, and tenth challenge* *firey catches up* Firey: Oh no, I can't swim! Someone help please? Eggy: This should be easy, now that I'm stronger! *eggy cracks* *eggy recovers at back of the line* Eggy: What?! NOOO!!!!!!!! *book and bell pass the twelfth, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, and 18th challenge* Bell: I've come too far! I think I should take a little break, I don't want to restart. Book: Thanks Bell! *passes 19th challenge* Book: Finally, the last challenge! *everyone catches up except firey* Book: Eggy? How did you get here so fast? Eggy: Magic. But I can win! Book: Not so fast. Announcer: Okay, i'll watch this one* Eggy: *eggy cracks* Announcer: It's down to Book and Bell, who will win immunity? I hope it's not Bell, she's won immunity enough. Bell: Hey! *chokes on water and drowns* *mechanical arm pulls book out of the water* Book: *takes a DEEEEEEP breath* *silence* Book: I WON! Announcer: Yup, so Book is definitely going to be in the final 3. So vote for Eggy, Bell, and Firey. Voting ends April 10th 2:00 PM (ETC) Voting Vote who you like/dislike! Aftermath Firey: Oh no! I'm going to get eliminated and i'll owe announcer 97 billion dollars! Announcer: Wanna bet? Firey: No! Because I'll have to owe you more money! Announcer: I already used your 1 billion dollars to make a big diamond statue of me. Firey: Wow, well that was put to good use. Announcer: Was that an insult? Firey: No, I mean, I think you could have used it for something more, but it looks nice. And it's your money. Category:BFDIA Randomized